Pistolety laserowe Bobo Haha
Pistolety laserowe Bobo Haha – pistolety laserowe, które są własnością i podstawową bronią Bobo Haha. Szympans dostał je po dołączeniu Providence i wykorzystuje je we wszystkich przydzielonych mu misjach bojowych. Wygląd Pistolety Bobo są dużymi, bordowo-karmazynowymi pistoletami o cylindrycznej lufie i dwoma mniejszymi celownikami biegnącymi wzdłuż zewnętrznego boku. Bobo zwykle nosi je w kaburze przypominającej plecak. Użycie thumb|[[Bobo strzela energią z blasterów.]] Bronie strzelają czerwoną energią podobną do plazmy. Są w stanie zadać całkiem poważne obrażenia E.V.O., chociaż nie wydają się ranić niektórych wrogów. Na takie przypadki, pistolety mają zdolność do ładowania siły pocisku przed wystrzałem. Blastery Bobo okazały się nad wyraz skuteczne przeciwko E.V.O. szarańczy, których gruby pancerz niszczył się, gdy szympans naładował swoje pistolety przez kilka sekund . Bronie posiadają również tryb szybkostrzelności, dzięki czemu użytkownik może strzelać serią pocisków o dużej sile. Bobo użył tej techniki, aby ocalić Rexa przed zmiażdżeniem przez duży odłamek gruzu, strzelając w niego serią pocisków plazmowych . Energia, którą strzelają pistolety, jest tak silna, że strzelając kilkusekundową serią, Bobo był w stanie zniszczyć pień drzewa . Pistolety zasilane są źródłem energii, które może się wyczerpać . Historia „Generator Rex” thumb|[[Bobo pokonuje Skalamandera.]] Bobo czyścił swoje pistolety w laboratorium, w trakcie gdy dr Holiday badała Rexa. Gdy szympans udał się z Salazarem na przejażdżkę po Zoo pupilków, zostawił swoje blastery w centrali, dlatego podczas potyczki ze Sforą i Van Kleissem musiał polegać na swoich umiejętnościach bojowych. Jednakże Agent 6, który namierzył położenie Salazara poprzez nadajnik w pielusze Bobo, przybył bohaterom na pomoc, gdy zostali zaatakowani przez Biowilka, Skalamandera i Wyrwę. Gdy tylko przybył na miejsce, mężczyzna rzucił szympansowi jego blastery. Dzięki pistoletom, Bobo z łatwością pokonał Skalamandera, niszcząc jego kryształy . thumb|left|Zainfekowany [[Bobo strzela do przyjaciół.]] Bobo wyposażył się w blastery, gdy wraz z Rexem i Szóstym został wysłany do Nowego Jorku, żeby powstrzymać Petera Meechuma i jego armię zombie. W trakcie pierwszego pojedynku z Meechumem Bobo nie miał okazji skorzystać ze swoich broni, jako że szybko został wykluczony z walki. Bohaterowie podążyli za Meechumem do metra, gdzie w końcu Bobo postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce, widząc porażkę zarówno Salazara, jak i Agenta 6, którzy nie zdołali powstrzymać wroga. Szympans, dzierżąc swoje blastery, chciał strzelić do E.V.O., jednak został szybko powalony i zamieniony w zombie. Jako podwładny Meechuma, Bobo zaczął strzelać do Rexa i Szóstego, a jego pociski, rykoszetując od Łupniołap Salazara, spowodowały zawalenie się stropu metra . thumb|[[Bobo walczy z Lizusem w markecie.]] Kiedy Bobo, Rex i Szósty zostali wysłani do Valley Marketu, by powstrzymać szalejącego w sklepie Lizusa, szympans próbował walczyć z E.V.O. przy pomocy swoich blasterów, z których strzelał do mutanta, jednak został powalony na ziemię. Bobo próbował się podnieść i oddać strzał w kierunku wroga, ale Lizus chwycił swoim językiem wózek sklepowy, w którym zamknął Bobo i przyszpilił go do ściany, pozbawiając go dostępu do leżących na podłodze broni i wykluczając go z walki . thumb|left|[[Bobo strzela do członków Sfory.]] Gdy Rex, Bobo, Szósty i dr Holiday udali się do Arkadii, by rozładować nadwyżkę nanitów Salazara, Weaver, agent stacjonujący w bazie, próbował uniemożliwić im dostanie się do zbiornika nanitów, tłumacząc, iż baza nie jest gotowa do przeprowadzenia procesu. Bobo i Szósty zagrozili Weaverowi bronią, po czym mężczyzna pozwolił im przejść dalej. Kiedy Weaver i inni agenci zaatakowali przybyłych bohaterów, zamknęli Agenta 6, Bobo i Holy w innym pokoju, zostawiając ich bronie na podłodze. Jakiś czas później, po przybyciu Sfory i wyjawieniu współpracy Weavera z Van Kleissem, wywiązała się walka, w trakcie której Bobo korzystał ze swoich pistoletów, jednak został powstrzymany przez Holiday przed wyrządzeniem większych szkód w pomieszczeniu . thumb|[[Bobo odpiera atak E.V.O. skorpionów.]] Bobo i Szósty zostali przeniesieni przez Wyrwę na pustkowie, gdzie szympans, próbując ukryć się przed palącym słońcem, natknął się na E.V.O. skorpiona. Ignorując ostrzeżenia Agenta 6, Bobo wystrzelił pocisk ze swojego pistoletu i przypadkowo trafił w jaskinię, w której znajdowało się gniazdo E.V.O. skorpionów. Bobo zaciekle walczył z otaczającymi go E.V.O. dopóki wraz z Szóstym nie został zapędzony pod ścianę. Nad bohaterami pojawiły się portale Wyrwy, z których wypadły ciężarówki, które przygniotły skorpiony . thumb|left|[[Bobo strzela do ławicy piranii E.V.O.]] Rex, Agent 6 i Bobo zjawili się w Nowym Jorku, gdzie jeden z biznesmenów zamienił się w E.V.O. i zaczął siać zamęt. Bobo zaatakował wroga swoimi blasterami, jednak mutant, używając swoich ostrzy, przeciął pistolety na pół, skutecznie je niszcząc. Później, gdy zespół został wysłany przez Białego Rycerza do Amazonii, Bobo wyposażył się w zupełnie nową parę blasterów, których użył stosunkowo szybko, gdy łódź została zaatakowana przez ławicę E.V.O. piranii. Szympans bezproblemowo pokonał wiele osobników. Gdy grupa dotarła do laboratorium Gabriela Rylandera, zastała na miejscu Sforę i Van Kleissa. Bobo oddał strzał ostrzegawczy w kierunku przeciwników i natychmiast wywiązała się walka. Szympans używał swoich pistoletów przeciwko Skalamanderowi, a później także Biowilkowi, dopóki wybuch laboratorium nie przerwał bitwy . thumb|[[Bobo walczy w Słoju robali.]] Rex, Bobo i Szósty zostali wysłani do Słoja robali, aby ocalić grupę agentów Providence i odzyskać cenny rdzeń danych. W trakcie walki z hordą E.V.O., szympans używał swoich blasterów, by walczyć z nadciągającymi wrogami. Swoimi broniami powalił między innymi szarżujące na niego E.V.O. Później, gdy Beztwarzowiec zaatakował bohaterów na dachu hotelu Kijów, Haha odpierał fale wrogich mutantów przy pomocy swoich laserowych blasterów. W pewnym momencie, kiedy para Straszydeł przymierzała się do zaatakowania myśliwca Providence, szympans zestrzelił latających wrogów dwoma celnymi strzałami . thumb|left|[[Bobo strzela do szarańczy naładowanymi pociskami.]] Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nunc tristique justo in est fringilla faucibus. Donec malesuada interdum ligula et commodo. Curabitur in lectus metus. Nulla eu lectus purus. Donec dui ante, porta quis suscipit a, rutrum vitae purus. Cras sem orci, dapibus id venenatis nec, rutrum eu elit. Nam consectetur at elit bibendum rutrum. Etiam varius mi ac ante aliquet, nec eleifend turpis ullamcorper. Cras nec mollis velit. Ut sodales sodales porta. Quisque mi erat, viverra ut varius et, dapibus at sapien. Aliquam nec consectetur lacus. Aliquam eget elit quis arcu volutpat malesuada ultrices eget ipsum. Ut ac tortor nunc. Cras luctus imperdiet felis. thumb|[[Bobo przypuszcza atak na wrogie E.V.O.]] Duis nec nulla tempus, pretium felis ut, facilisis odio. Proin ut aliquet mauris, et vestibulum diam. Cras finibus nulla vel dolor imperdiet, et molestie sapien accumsan. Suspendisse ultrices enim dui, dictum interdum nisl semper ut. Praesent suscipit magna tortor, et feugiat mi convallis nec. Nam in nulla ac justo mattis gravida non nec lacus. Aenean porta erat facilisis nisi condimentum, sit amet consequat purus tempor. Quisque consectetur gravida fermentum. Donec malesuada interdum ligula et commodo. Curabitur in lectus metus. Nulla eu lectus purus. Donec dui ante, porta quis suscipit a, rutrum vitae purus. Cras sem orci, dapibus id venenatis nec, rutrum eu elit. Nam consectetur at elit bibendum rutrum. Etiam varius mi ac ante aliquet, nec eleifend turpis ullamcorper. Cras nec mollis velit. Ut sodales sodales porta. Quisque mi erat, viverra ut varius et, dapibus at sapien. Aliquam nec consectetur lacus . Nam pretium, libero et viverra varius, est nisl sodales risus, faucibus facilisis leo nisl sit amet sem. Vestibulum tristique, metus vitae egestas finibus, neque nisl euismod lectus, quis sodales elit sapien vel felis. Suspendisse lacinia ante urna, vel pulvinar lacus volutpat eu. Vestibulum eget dolor vitae ante vulputate varius in et mauris. Nunc tempor bibendum erat. Donec diam ex, maximus non leo eget, dictum cursus leo. Morbi viverra mattis interdum. Quisque convallis nisi in posuere pulvinar. Maecenas in est auctor, commodo diam a, euismod lorem. Nulla quis venenatis nulla, non iaculis mauris . thumb|left|[[Bobo obsługuje blaster stopą.]] Sed nec justo dolor. Fusce hendrerit consequat nisl, vehicula rutrum neque egestas ut. Phasellus ac risus massa. Aliquam metus erat, faucibus id tincidunt eu, volutpat vel massa. Nam fermentum scelerisque faucibus. Donec interdum fermentum lorem, sit amet ornare tortor accumsan non. Nam elementum dolor at dolor imperdiet, id vulputate quam facilisis. In ornare tellus erat, eu placerat felis dapibus laoreet. Maecenas a molestie sapien. thumb|[[Bobo walczy z Robo-Bobo.]] Vestibulum vitae turpis posuere, dignissim orci vitae, luctus lacus. Maecenas suscipit, justo sed eleifend suscipit, mauris urna facilisis nulla, vitae aliquet nibh justo eget quam. Donec eu ornare sapien. Integer rhoncus ullamcorper ante id vehicula. Pellentesque quis aliquam sapien. Morbi ultricies ut turpis vel iaculis. In fringilla felis at orci tempor volutpat. Nam sapien diam, efficitur nec risus eget, dignissim gravida nisl. Quisque at pretium sem. Phasellus vulputate, eros ac varius gravida, nibh justo malesuada diam, vitae ultricies felis nulla interdum felis. Nullam venenatis, ipsum at tincidunt pretium, lacus sapien laoreet lorem, ut convallis risus nisl non tellus. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nunc tristique justo in est fringilla faucibus. Donec malesuada interdum ligula et commodo. Curabitur in lectus metus. Nulla eu lectus purus. Donec dui ante, porta quis suscipit a, rutrum vitae purus. Cras sem orci, dapibus id venenatis nec, rutrum eu elit. Nam consectetur at elit bibendum rutrum. Etiam varius mi ac ante aliquet, nec eleifend turpis ullamcorper. Cras nec mollis velit. Ut sodales sodales porta. Quisque mi erat, viverra ut varius et, dapibus at sapien. Aliquam nec consectetur lacus. Aliquam eget elit quis arcu volutpat malesuada ultrices eget ipsum. Ut ac tortor nunc. Cras luctus imperdiet felis . Duis nec nulla tempus, pretium felis ut, facilisis odio. Proin ut aliquet mauris, et vestibulum diam. Cras finibus nulla vel dolor imperdiet, et molestie sapien accumsan. Suspendisse ultrices enim dui, dictum interdum nisl semper ut. Praesent suscipit magna tortor, et feugiat mi convallis nec. Nam in nulla ac justo mattis gravida non nec lacus. Aenean porta erat facilisis nisi condimentum, sit amet consequat purus tempor. Quisque consectetur gravida fermentum . thumb|left|[[Bobo walczy z hordą mumii.]] Sed nec justo dolor. Fusce hendrerit consequat nisl, vehicula rutrum neque egestas ut. Phasellus ac risus massa. Aliquam metus erat, faucibus id tincidunt eu, volutpat vel massa. Nam fermentum scelerisque faucibus. Donec interdum fermentum lorem, sit amet ornare tortor accumsan non. Nam elementum dolor at dolor imperdiet, id vulputate quam facilisis. In ornare tellus erat, eu placerat felis dapibus laoreet. Maecenas a molestie sapien . thumb|[[Bobo strzela z blasterów do pnączy.]] Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nunc tristique justo in est fringilla faucibus. Donec malesuada interdum ligula et commodo. Curabitur in lectus metus. Nulla eu lectus purus. Donec dui ante, porta quis suscipit a, rutrum vitae purus. Cras sem orci, dapibus id venenatis nec, rutrum eu elit. Nam consectetur at elit bibendum rutrum. Etiam varius mi ac ante aliquet, nec eleifend turpis ullamcorper. Cras nec mollis velit. Ut sodales sodales porta. Quisque mi erat, viverra ut varius et, dapibus at sapien. Aliquam nec consectetur lacus. Aliquam eget elit quis arcu volutpat malesuada ultrices eget ipsum. Ut ac tortor nunc. Cras luctus imperdiet felis . Duis nec nulla tempus, pretium felis ut, facilisis odio. Proin ut aliquet mauris, et vestibulum diam. Cras finibus nulla vel dolor imperdiet, et molestie sapien accumsan. Suspendisse ultrices enim dui, dictum interdum nisl semper ut. Praesent suscipit magna tortor, et feugiat mi convallis nec. Nam in nulla ac justo mattis gravida non nec lacus. Aenean porta erat facilisis nisi condimentum, sit amet consequat purus tempor. Quisque consectetur gravida fermentum. Nam pretium, libero et viverra varius, est nisl sodales risus, faucibus facilisis leo nisl sit amet sem. Vestibulum tristique, metus vitae egestas finibus, neque nisl euismod lectus, quis sodales elit sapien vel felis. Suspendisse lacinia ante urna, vel pulvinar lacus volutpat eu. Vestibulum eget dolor vitae ante vulputate varius in et mauris. Nunc tempor bibendum erat. Donec diam ex, maximus non leo eget, dictum cursus leo. Morbi viverra mattis interdum. Quisque convallis nisi in posuere pulvinar. Maecenas in est auctor, commodo diam a, euismod lorem. Nulla quis venenatis nulla, non iaculis mauris . thumb|left|[[Bobo osłania Holiday.]] Sed nec justo dolor. Fusce hendrerit consequat nisl, vehicula rutrum neque egestas ut. Phasellus ac risus massa. Aliquam metus erat, faucibus id tincidunt eu, volutpat vel massa. Nam fermentum scelerisque faucibus. Donec interdum fermentum lorem, sit amet ornare tortor accumsan non. Nam elementum dolor at dolor imperdiet, id vulputate quam facilisis. In ornare tellus erat, eu placerat felis dapibus laoreet. Maecenas a molestie sapien . Vestibulum vitae turpis posuere, dignissim orci vitae, luctus lacus. Maecenas suscipit, justo sed eleifend suscipit, mauris urna facilisis nulla, vitae aliquet nibh justo eget quam. Donec eu ornare sapien. Integer rhoncus ullamcorper ante id vehicula. Pellentesque quis aliquam sapien. Morbi ultricies ut turpis vel iaculis. In fringilla felis at orci tempor volutpat. Nam sapien diam, efficitur nec risus eget, dignissim gravida nisl. Quisque at pretium sem. Phasellus vulputate, eros ac varius gravida, nibh justo malesuada diam, vitae ultricies felis nulla interdum felis. Nullam venenatis, ipsum at tincidunt pretium, lacus sapien laoreet lorem, ut convallis risus nisl non tellus . Występy Ciekawostki * Wkrótce. Przypisy }} Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Obiekty Kategoria:Bronie Kategoria:Wyposażenie Providence Kategoria:Wyposażenie grupy zwalczającej rządy Providence